Une adoption peut tout changer
by Fantomas123
Summary: Une fille. Un mètre soixante trois. Cinquante et un kilos. Quarante deux cicatrices. Cent trois altercations ( pour l'instant). Trois peuples. Trois prétendants. Un choix. Qu'est ce qui a déclenché tout ça? Une adoption. Et dire que ça devait être une bonne nouvelle...
1. Décision

Me revoici avec une nouvelle fiction ! Je tiens à préciser que la suite des publications se fera selon l'accueil de cette fiction, donc n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ( même négatives, pour moi accueil = réactions ;) )  
les musiques en début de chapitres sont celles sur lesquelles j'ai écrit, elles correspondent plus où moins à « l'ambiance » du chapitre ^^  
Bon je vais stopper mon blabla, ce sont des chapitres très courts et j'en ai quelques uns d'avance !

Sur ce, enjoy !

[Brigitte ~ _J'veux un enfant]_

Emily POV

Pourvu que ça soit positif ! Pourvu que ça soit négatif ! Pourquoi est ce que tout n'est pas simple ? Pourquoi est ce que je ne sais pas ce que je veux ? Pourquoi est ce que tout n'est pas aussi évident que mon amour pour Sam ?

J'attendais le résultat de mon test de grossesse. Ça fait environ quatre mois qu'on essayait d'avoir un enfant, mais visiblement mon corps se rebelle. Toutes nos tentatives ont été infructueuses... Voilà, le test est encore négatif... tant pis ou tant mieux j'hésite... C'est l'horrible secret que je porte : je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un enfant. Enfin, non... J'ai PEUR des enfants. Des mioches. Des marmots, des gamins, des bébés baveux, pleurnichards et capricieux. Je ne suis pas encore enceinte mais je suis déjà une mauvaise mère ! Peut-être que c'est pour ça que ça ne marche pas ? Parce que je ne suis pas honnête avec moi même. Ou alors il faudrait que les enfants naissent adolescents... Mon Dieu, l'accouchement serait horrible ! Déjà qu'un amas de cellules de trois kilos c'est dur... La vérité c'est que ma sœur m'a traumatisée ! Sans le faire exprès bien sur, mais voir sa petite sœur de seize ans avoir un bébé, c'est impressionnant ! Alors, maintenant que Claire a trois ans, elle est adorable, mais les six premiers mois de sa vie, quand sa mère et elle vivaient chez nous, puisqu'elles n'étaient plus les bienvenues dans le cocon familial, je la percevais plutôt comme la chose qui m'empêchait de dormir la nuit !

Je pense qu'il faudrait que je parle de tout ça à Sam. Après tout, grâce à l'imprégnation, il ne m'en voudrait même pas et culpabiliserait même d'avoir voulu un enfant... Mais c'est à moi de culpabiliser, c'est de ma faute si ça ne fonctionne pas !

Il faut que je lui dise la vérité, c'est la meilleure chose à faire ! Oui, le plus tôt sera le mieux !

J'entends ses pas qui se rapprochent, une chance pour moi qu'il rentre seul aujourd'hui ! Mon cœur bat à la chamade, il faut que je me calme, si je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète pour rien ! Il passe le seuil de la porte le sourire aux lèvres, mais un éclair de douleur passe dans ses yeux quand il voit mes cicatrices. Il s'en veut encore, alors que je les ai acceptées depuis longtemps, elles font parties de moi. Il ne perçoit pas mon trouble, signe qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'important dans la meute. J'espère que personne n'est blessé, Sam s'en veut toujours quand il arrive un accident à un de ses frères de meute. Concentres-toi Emily, parles-lui, passes avant la meute, sois la première dans l'ordre de ses priorités pour une fois ! Je suis injuste, je suis ce qui lui importe le plus, sans être orgueilleuse, mais il me le répète à longueur de temps...

**Sam, il faut que je te parle !**

**Emily, il...**

On avait parlé en même temps, encore une fois ! Cependant, j'avais été plus rapide ! Alors je lui racontais tout : ma peur des enfants, ma honte, mes regrets... Comme prévu, dans ses yeux, aucune trace de déception, simplement de la compassion. Parfois je me demande comment c'est l'amour sans l'imprégnation, si il arrivait aux autres de décevoir son conjoint... J'avais l'impression que ce mot était banni du vocabulaire des imprégnés...

Je pense que Sam avait comprit avant moi ce qui se passait puisqu'il proposa immédiatement :

**Et si on devenait une famille d'accueil pour un ado ?**


	2. Annonce

_J'avoue que l'idée d'attendre encore un peu avant de publier un nouveau chapitre me trottais dans la tête, mais j'attend vos impressions avec trop d'impatience! _

_Merci à celles ( et ceux, peut être x)) qui ont pris le temps de lire le premier chapitre!_

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_**Morgane **__: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu ne t'es pas ennuyée! :) _

_**ces85**__: Voilà la suite, en espérant que ça te plaise! :)_

_Enjoy ! _

[Alt-J ~ _Breezeblock_]

Sam POV

C'était le moment d'annoncer à nos proches notre décision. Toute la meute était réunie ainsi que quelques personnes de nos familles. Ce n'est pas que leurs avis feront changer le nôtre, mais pour se lancer dans une aventure comme celle-là, c'est mieux de se sentir soutenu. J'avais fait attention à ne rien laisser passer sous ma forme lup

ine, même si Paul, qui me connaît trop bien, se doute de quelque chose.

Le wolfpack trépignait d'impatience. Quand à la famille d'Emily, elle était plus inquiète, se demandant sûrement qu'est ce qu'on allait leur annoncer... C'est Emily qui prit la parole :

**"Vous êtes tous au courant que voilà plusieurs mois que Sam et moi... essayons d'avoir un enfant... **Elle inspira longuement, avant de reprendre, **sauf, qu'on a quelques... problèmes. C'est pour ça qu'on a décidé d'adopter un ado, au foyer de Seattle..."**

Et là, deux réactions, radicalement opposées ! D'un côté, la meute, qui voyait les avantages, et de l'autre la famille, plus raisonnable, qui voyait seulement les inconvénients... D'un côté, des cris de joie, de l'autre, des hoquets de stupeur... La seule parole fut celle du père d'Emily :

**"Si tu veux tant un ado, tu n'as qu'à adopter ta sœur !"**

Et c'est à partir de ce moment, que tout a dégénéré ! Le premier à s'exclamer fut Quil, puisqu'il n'appréciait que moyennement qu'on critique la mère de son imprégnée ! Ensuite, tous mes frères, et ma nouvelle sœur Leah, s'agitèrent, car cette réaction entamait leur joie. Et pour finir, je faillis exploser dans le salon, en voyant les larmes qui perlaient dans les yeux d'Emily. Elle tenta, tant bien que mal, de reprendre son discours :

**"Quoique vous en pensez, notre décision est prise, vous n'êtes pas là pour nous donner votre avis. Vous cautionnez, tant mieux, vous n'approuvez pas, alors, vous n'avez rien à faire ici..."**

Dès que ces paroles furent prononcées, le père d'Emily, suivit de son épouse, se leva et quitta la maison. Tous le monde était abasourdis. Emily s'assit sur le canapé, comme vide de toute émotion. Je sentais sa culpabilité, elle me transperçait, comme un coup de couteau en plein cœur.

**"Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Emy,"** lui murmurai-je...

Elle me fit un sourire triste, et l'espace d'une seconde, mon instinct me dictait de courir après ses parents pour les tuer. Cette pulsion disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, mais elle me laissait perplexe... Serais-je capable du pire pour Emily ? Je l'aime tellement ! Je ne sais pas si le phénomène d'imprégnation est décuplé puisque je suis l'alpha, mais toute ma vie tourne autour de cette femme. La mienne, ma compagne, mon âme-sœur.

Après un moment de silence, Leah prit la parole :

**"ça sera difficile, mais on sera là pour vous aider, quoiqu'il arrive."**

N'importe qui aurait pu dire cette phrase. Mais c'est Leah qui l'a prononcée. Et ça comptait beaucoup pour moi, au vu de notre passé difficile. Forcément, elle était partie en courant de la maison, après s'être exprimée. Les sentiments, très peu pour elle. Je connais la valeur de son engagement, Leah tiendra parole « quoiqu'il arrive »...

Le rendez-vous au foyer était fixé pour le lendemain...


	3. Arrivée

_Me revoici enfin! Mille excuses pour ce retard, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon ordinateur, donc je ne pouvais pas publier :/  
Voici un nouveau chapitre, et un autre qui va suivre pour me faire pardonner x) Merci à toutes celles qui ont lu ma fiction !  
Enjoy!_

[Ladylike Lily ~ _I'm Terrified of Being_]

Emily POV

Depuis le départ, mon stress n'avait pas cessé d'augmenter. Malgré la présence rassurante de Sam, je n'arrêtais pas de me demander si tout allait bien se passer, si on allait trouver quelqu'un avec qui le courant passerait...

On trouva facilement une place de parking, et avant de franchir le portail, je saisis nerveusement la main de mon imprégné. Quelques jeunes étaient près du portail, une cigarette entre les lèvres. Ils avaient tous le visage impassible, fermé, les yeux rivés sur leurs pieds. Ensuite, plus loin du portail, des groupes discutant entre eux, sans un regard pour nous. Spontanément, une jeune fille vint nous parler. De taille moyenne, cheveux auburn, de magnifiques yeux marrons, souriante. Elle paraissait naturelle, gentille et agréable. En se rapprochant, on pouvait voir les fines cicatrices qui parcouraient son corps. Elle s'appelait Isabella, mais elle préférait qu'on l'appelle Bella. Sa présence confirmait notre première impression : gentille mais aussi timide et calme.

La directrice de l'établissement sortie de son bureau peu de temps après, nous invitant à la suivre. On quitta donc Bella pour aller la rejoindre. Elle nous servis un café et entama la discussion :

**Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous remercier du geste que vous faites. Adopter un adolescent est rare, et souvent compliqué. Bien sur, je ne dis pas cela pour vous décourager, mais pour vous prévenir, surtout vu votre jeune âge. Ces jeunes sont en quête d'identité, de famille, d'amour... Ils testent les limites, les leurs, les vôtres... Bien sûr, notre établissement vous accompagnera dans cette aventure. J'ai vu que vous avez rencontré Isabella. Je préfère vous dire tout de suite, que malgré les apparences, c'est une jeune fille extrêmement difficile. Elle vient de sortir de prison, et consomme diverses drogues...**

Elle nous déconseillait donc d'adopter Bella. Et pourtant, en croisant le regard de mon compagnon, je sus que notre choix était fait. Cette fille, j'avais confiance en elle. Je sentais qu'on ne lui avait juste pas donné sa chance ! Et je voulais lui donner cette chance**.**

**C'est pourtant elle que l'on veut adopter. **La voix de Sam brisa le silence qui s'était installé. Tranchante, ferme, assurée tout en restant cordiale. Ce n'est pas le genre de phrase que l'on conteste. Inconsciemment, il a utilisé sa voix d'alpha, celle qu'il utilise quand il ne veut pas obliger un de ses frères à faire quelque chose, mais qu'il le lui conseille très fortement.

**Si c'est votre choix, je ne le contesterais pas. Je vais faire venir Isabella, vous pourrez repartir avec elle d'ici trente minutes.**

**Elle sera déjà prête ?**

**Vous savez, ici, ils sont toujours prêts à partir...**

Le retour de Seattle se fit dans un silence gêné. Effectivement, Bella n'avait mis que quelques minutes à faire ses bagages, composés d'un unique sac de sport, à peine rempli.

Bella POV

J'avais encore du mal à réaliser. J'avais une nouvelle famille, une nouvelle maison. C'était l'occasion de prendre un nouveau départ. En regardant les nuages par la fenêtre de la voiture, c'est la résolution que je pris. Si ces personnes avaient décidés de me donner une chance, je me devais de faire un effort. Après quelques heures de route, on arriva à la réserve de la Push. La voiture s'arrêta devant un petit cottage en bois. Les volets bleus étaient écaillés, les marches devant la porte d'entrée creusées au milieu. Il se dégageait pourtant une impression de chaleur de cette maisonnette. J'entendis une portière claquer, et Sam me fit signe de le suivre. Je saisis mon sac, et rentrai dans la maison, déterminée à réussir ma nouvelle vie.


	4. Découverte

[Ben Howard ~ _Keep your Head Up]_

Bella POV

Sam et Emily me montrèrent ma chambre. Spacieuse, avec sa propre salle d'eau, elle était dans les tons crèmes. Il y avait un lit double, un bureau en bois et une armoire.

**C'est pas grand chose, mais tu pourras repeindre et personnaliser si tu veux**, me précisa gentiment Emily.

**Non, c'est parfait ! Ça change du foyer**, ricanai-je.

Ils me firent ensuite visiter le reste de la maison. On se retrouva dans le salon, sans trop savoir quoi se dire. Il était presque dix-sept heures trente.

**Si tu n'es pas trop fatiguée, tu peux aller faire un tour, et visiter la Push. Il n'y a pas grand chose, mais c'est sympa**, me proposa Sam.

**On reçoit des amis ce soir et on va sûrement cuisiner, donc tu peux y aller**, renchérit Emily,** rentre pour dix-neuf heures...**

Je mis une veste, mes boots et sortis sur le perron. J'inspirais l'air frais et iodé de la Push. Je me mis en route, suivant l'unique route qui passait devant la maison. Je pris rapidement le sentier côtier, et arrivais sur la plage... J'en profitais pour marcher pieds nus et les tremper dans l'eau glaciale. Les Uley paraissaient très gentils bien qu'un peu jeunes. On verra dans le temps si ils pourront tenir leur rôle. Après cette petite balade, je décidai de rejoindre le centre ville, enfin la place où se trouvait une épicerie, un bar tabac et une bibliothèque. Je me dirigeai de suite vers le bar, afin d'acheter un paquet de tabac à rouler. Pendant que je passait ma commande, un jeune Quileute s'approcha de moi.

**Bonjour mademoiselle ! **m'aborda t-il tout sourire...

**Bonjour... **ma voix était incertaine.

**Je me demandais si vous accepteriez de boire un café avec moi... **

**écoutes, quand t'auras révisé tes techniques de dragues, qui sont au passage bien pourries, et que t'arrêteras de prendre des stéroïdes, peut être qu'on pourra en reparler... **

En effet, ce mec était immense, beau c'était indéniable, mais ça ne pouvait pas être naturel... Après que je l'ai remballé, il parut gêné et tenta de continuer la conversation.

**Désolé, je m'appelle Jacob, et tu es.. ?**

**Bella, je viens d'arriver.**

**Ooh, tu vis chez Sam et Emily ?**

**Oui tu les connais ?**

**On est amis, d'ailleurs on est invité chez eux ce soir. C'est bientôt l'heure d'y aller, on y va ensemble ?**

Je décidais d'abréger les souffrances de ce Jacob, et d'accepter sa requête. C'est donc en parlant de sa vie à la Push, que Jacob et moi rentrâmes chez mes « parents ». Malgré la première impression que j'avais eu, il était vraiment sympa !

Jacob POV

C'est donc un magnifique vent qu'elle vient de me mettre ! Si la meute apprend ça, je suis MORT ! Mais elle a du caractère, on s'amusera bien avec elle ! Au début, je pensais qu'elle serait douce et gentille, mais je l'ai très mal cernée, son ton mordant m'a vite remit à ma place ! Une fois qu'on discute avec elle, elle devient très sympa, qui rigole et tout ! C'était une métamorphose radicale. C'est en lui parlant du climat de la Push, qu'on arriva chez ses parents adoptifs. La meute était presque au complet, il ne manquait que Paul et Jared qui patrouillaient encore. Vint le moment fatidique, celui où Sam demanda comment on s'était rencontrés. Elle ouvrit la bouche avant moi pour répondre, je me contentais donc de serrer les dents et de prier pour qu'elle ne m'humilie pas !

**Je marchais sur la plage, et je lui ai plus ou moins foncé dedans,** dit elle , dans un petit rire.

C'est tout ?! Elle pouvait mentir comme ça ?! Personne n'aurait put soupçonner la vérité, tellement elle la dissimulait naturellement. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas la balancer, il en allait de ma réputation !  
La soirée continua autour d'un excellent repas, quand soudain des coups furent frappés à la porte, suivis de la voix de Paul :

**Salut tous le monde, désolés pour le retard !**

_Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi? :)_


	5. Imprégnation

_Voilà la suite ;)  
__Merci pour toutes les reviews et les nouveaux followers ! :DD_

[The Fray ~ _How to Save a Life_]

Bella POV

Comment une simple phrase peut elle faire autant d'effet ? À peine le dénommé Paul arrivé, sa voix me donnait des frissons. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passait, mais ça n'allait pas du tout ! Depuis quand les mecs me faisaient cet effet ?! Je ne veux pas m'attacher, il en va de ma santé mentale ! Hors de question que je devienne comme ces midinettes enamourées dès qu'elles croisent un mâle.

Je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines, quand je vis le « mâle » en question ! Au moins 1 mètre 82 de muscles, un corps à damner un saint, des cheveux noirs comme l'encre, qui donnaient envie de passer les mains dedans, une bouche qui donnait des envies de luxure... Ce mec était un fantasme vivant ! Et ses yeux, mon Dieu ! J'ai eu le malheur de croiser son regard et à partir de ce moment, il est devenu quasiment impossible pour moi de lutter contre mon attirance ! Il a verrouillé ses prunelles dans les miennes et c'est comme si je le connaissais depuis une éternité !

Il fallait que je me ressaisisse ! Impossible que je devienne dépendante de quelqu'un que je ne connais pas ! Et puis c'est quoi tous ces regards braqués sur nous, avec un petit sourire en coin pour certains, crispé pour d'autres ?! Visiblement, j'étais la seule à avoir loupé un épisode et je détestais ça ! La seule solution que je trouvais, fut de refouler toutes émotions et de faire semblant que rien de venait de se passer. Combien de temps tiendrais-je, je n'en n'avais aucune idée. Est ce que c'était une bonne idée, je ne le savais pas non plus, mais mon instinct de survie me dictait de m'éloigner de cet homme que je venait de rencontrer mais auquel je tenais déjà...

Paul POV

Bon sang, s'imprégner ! À quoi pensais mon loup ?! Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez de problèmes à contrôler mes accès de colère, il fallait en plus que je m'imprègne de la fille adoptive de mon alpha ! Bon, elle n'était pas laide du tout, pour ne pas dire qu'elle était carrément canon ! Pas le style de filles que je regarderais dans la rue, mais une de ces beautés rares et spéciales ! Sa peau diaphane sans imperfections, ses yeux chocolats, ses boucles brunes qui descendaient jusqu'au creux de ses reins la rendaient juste exceptionnelle ! Sans compter sa moue boudeuse, sans doute agacée par des réactions qu'elle ne comprenait pas, et son corps divinement bien proportionné !

Mais mes préoccupations n'étaient pas à l'amour ! Ça n'était pas pour moi, le coureur de jupons, le séducteur voire le Don Juan comme m'appelait certaines personnes. C'est vrai que j'avais une réputation méritée, au vue du nombre de femmes qui étaient passées dans mon lit. Mais le contrat était clair : du sexe, pas de sentiments, pas d'attaches. J'aimais le sexe, mais je n'étais pas un connard qui trompait sa copine ou quoique se soit !

Toujours est-il qu'il allait falloir que je trouve un moyen d'annuler ce truc qui me tombait dessus, au plus vite ! La soirée reprit rapidement son cours, après ce petit imprévu, et les questions fusaient pour mieux connaître la fameuse Bella.

**Comment t'as fini en foyer ?**, demanda Quil.

À cette question, la mine de l'intéressée devint renfrognée...

**Bravo Quil, toujours très délicat**, railla Embry.

**Non pas de problème, c'est juste pas très joyeux alors... En fait, j'ai été recueillie à deux ans. On m'a retrouvé dans une mare de sang... mais je n'en n'ai aucun souvenir**, rajouta-elle précipitamment à la vue de nos têtes horrifiées ! Comme si ça nous soulageait de savoir ça ! **Je n'ai aucun souvenir de mes parents, hum... à 15 ans, j'ai fugué du foyer pendant un an, ils m'ont** **retrouvée, et un mois plus tard, ba... je suis arrivée ici**, conclut elle, avec un léger sourire.

**Un an ?! Mais comment t'as fait ?!**, s'effara Emily, son instinct maternel prenant le dessus !

**Euh, je sais jouer de la guitare, chanter et danser plus ou moins bien, alors, j'ai réussi à gagner ma vie comme ça... **

**Et comment ils t'ont retrouvée ? **, Quil et sa curiosité sans limite...

Bella, qui était entrain de boire, s'étouffa à moitié ! À la fin de sa quinte de toux, elle réussit répondre, plus ou moins gentiment :

**Changeons de sujet, voulez-vous, hum...**

Visiblement, certains sujets étaient à éviter. La soirée continua son cours, mais s'écourta rapidement car on avait tous (enfin presque) lycée le lendemain.

_Alors, des avis? :) ( Faites pas vos timides, je suis sure que oui :P )_


	6. Lycée

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre! :) J'ai essayé de tenir compte de vos conseils ( merci hp-drago :D) donc j'espère que ça vous plaira ;) Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, c'est le seul "salaire" des auteurs :P  
Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire et de commenter et sur ce, enjoy ! _

[ Mai Lan ~ _Schumacher_]

Bella POV

Je ne suis pas spécialement stressée par cette rentrée. Bon. Peut être un peu finalement. Depuis quand mon cœur bat à la chamade pour une stupide rentrée ?! Reprendre en plein milieu de l'année scolaire y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Et je ne connaissais personne, à part les amis de Sam et Emily.

Arrivée sur le parking, accompagnée par Sam pour signer quelques papiers au secrétariat, le silence se fit et tout le monde restait nous fixer, comme si j'avais un troisième œil ! Il n'avait jamais vu de nouveaux élèves ou quoi ? Pour continuer cette « merveilleuse » journée, je commençais par mathématiques.

Les formalités me firent arriver en retard, je dû me présenter devant toute la classe, avant que le prof me montre une chaise à côté d'une fille qui mâchonnait du chewing-gum d'un air absent. Elle était habillée de manière assez sombre, et j'appris, dans un marmonnement, qu'elle s'appelait Nora et qu'elle n'aimait pas les maths. Ça nous faisait déjà un point commun... Le reste de la matinée, je fis connaissance du rédacteur en chef du journal du lycée, une personne égocentrique et absolument pas fréquentable, ainsi que de l'équipe de cheerleaders. Le cliché voudrait que l'équipe de sportifs soit aussi superficielle que ces poufs siliconées, cependant l'équipe en question était essentiellement composée des amis de mes « parents ». C'est d'ailleurs avec eux que je mangeais le midi, ce que je trouvais assez déconcertant. J'appris que j'aurais cours de bio avec Seth, ce qui me soulagea un minimum.

Seth était quelqu'un de génial ! On pouvait parler de tout et de rien avec lui, on se chamaillait sans cesse. L'heure de bio étant très looooongue, il essaya de me découvrir un peu plus. Après lui avoir raconté à peu près toutes les péripéties de ma vie, il me demanda :

**Et sinon tu veux faire quoi plus tard ?**

Excellente question Seth. En fait, c'était le bordel dans ma tête. Mon rêve depuis que je suis gosse, c'est d'être flic. Sauf que maintenant, j'ai un casier judiciaire, donc bye-bye la police. Et donc, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire... Va-y expliquer ça à quelqu'un sans lui dire que t'as été en prison !

**Ba, euh... **Bon début Bella, continue comme ça ! **Avant je voulais être flic, mais maintenant je voudrais plutôt devenir danseuse, ou un truc dans le domaine artistique...**

**Pourquoi t'as changé d'avis ? **

**Je sais pas... j'ai pas vraiment envie de faire des études... **

Bon c'est pas vraiment crédible comme mensonge, mais il ne tiqua pas vraiment.

La sonnerie marqua la fin de cet interrogatoire et de cette première journée de cours. Je rentrais avec les gars, à pied puisque nous n'habitions pas loin. J'étais de plus en plus à l'aise avec eux, sauf Paul. Il se dégageait de lui une aura froide, mais, malgré tout, j'étais attirée vers lui, comme si une force invisible nous poussait l'un vers l'autre. Bien sur, je luttais de toute mes forces contre ce fil imaginaire.

Sam POV

C'était génial. Paul s'était imprégné de notre fille. NOTRE fille. Et PAUL ! Le plus colérique des loups. Et pour qu'il complique encore plus cette histoire, il essayait de lutter contre l'imprégnation. « Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop » dit le dicton. L'imprégnation gagnera et ce jour, Paul sera ravagé par ses sentiments.

Cela faisait une semaine que Bella était arrivée, et que je ruminais cette histoire, au grand dam d'Emily.

Bella rentra du lycée, laissant dans son sillage une odeur de cigarette. Attendez, de cigarette ? Je l'interpellais avant qu'elle monte dans sa chambre. Pas de doute, elle avait fumé. Je me demandais comment j'avais fait pour ne pas m'en apercevoir avant. Je ne savais pas encore que ce problème était le premier d'une longue série. Et dire que la directrice du foyer nous avait prévenus...


	7. Agitation

_Coucou chères lectrices! Milles merci pour vos alertes favorite/followers/reviews, c'est trop gentil :3 _

_Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez!_

_Enjoy! :))_

[Pocahontas ~ _L'exécution_] _(nda : oui, j'écoute la BO de Pocahontas xD) _

Sam POV

Bon sang, qu'est ce que cette gamine me fatiguais ! L'épisode de la cigarette n'était que l'introduction de ses conneries. Au moins, elle avait arrêté de se détruire la santé, mais elle ne faisait pas encore attention à celle des autres. Emily se faisait un sang d'encre pour elle, et encore je ne la mettais pas au courant de tout. Ces dernières semaines, les mots pour insolence et séchage de cours étaient quasiment quotidiens... Sans compter, les appels téléphoniques pour savoir si Bella était vraiment malade ou si son grand-père était vraiment décédé. Au moment où je pensais qu'elle avait épuisé toutes ses ressources d'idioties, elle se surpassait pour me prouver que j'avais tort.

Le jour où elle tabassa un mec, fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase ! Le proviseur appela pendant ma patrouille, et c'est une Emily complètement paniquée que j'ai retrouvée en rentrant. Heureusement, il lui avait juste dit que c'était grave et qu'on devait se rendre à son bureau le plus vite possible. Je tentais tant bien que mal, et finis par la convaincre, de ne pas venir.

Je me rendis d'urgence au lycée, où on m'indiqua le bureau du proviseur. Je toquais et je rentrais dans une pièce lumineuse où Bella attendait d'un air détendue. Face à elle, un homme, la cinquantaine, les cheveux grisonnants, un air tendu sur le visage. Le contraste aurait pu être drôle dans d'autres circonstances. Je me présentais, puis fusillais du regard ma fille, qui haussa les épaules en soupirant. Elle était tellement nonchalante. Je fus rapidement mis au courant de la situation : à l'interclasse, une bagarre avait éclatée entre Bella et un rugbyman, pour un motif inconnu. Le temps que quelqu'un intervienne, Bella avait mis le type au sol « bien que je me demande comment cela est possible », avait précisé le directeur, et lui avait cassé le nez, du fait de ses nombreux coups. Depuis, mademoiselle refusait d'expliquer les raisons de son geste !

**Vous comprendrez, Mr Uley, que je ne peux pas laisser cet accident sans punition. Malheureusement, au vu de la gravité des faits, je ne vois que le renvoi définitif de Bella, pour être juste. De plus, son dossier ne lui rend pas service.**

**Je comprend parfaitement Monsieur. Cependant, où est ce qu'elle va pouvoir continuer sa scolarité ?**

**Je peux faire transférer son dossier au lycée de Forks.**

C'est donc en colère, que je ramenais Bella à la maison. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la voiture, je décidais d'avoir une conversation avec elle. C'est en soupirant qu'elle referma la portière.

**Tu peux m'expliquer ?**

**Expliquer quoi ?! Il a le nez cassé, c'est tout.**

**Pourquoi tu lui as fait ça ?! Il t'a fait quoi ce mec, putain ?!**

Après quelques minutes de silence, elle explosa :

**Mais il a insulté quelqu'un que j'aime, et je peux pas accepter ça, tu peux le comprendre non ?! **

**Qui ça ? Et il a dit quoi ?**

**Je ne te dirais pas.**

**Vraiment ? **

Elle finit par me le dire après quelques minutes de négociations, mais j'aurais peut être préféré ne pas savoir.

**Emily, il a insulté Emily, **grogna-elle...

**Il a dit quoi ? **Bizarrement je commençais à approuver sa réaction.

**Tu ne vas vraiment pas apprécier, il a dit mot pour mot qu'elle était « une erreur de la nature, incapable de faire un gosse et obligée d'adopter les restes des autres » **

J'étais en colère pour de bon cette fois ! Je comprenais parfaitement son geste. Mais malgré la gravité de la situation, je prenais conscience qu'elle nous aimait voire qu'elle nous considérait comme ses parents. Ça me fit chaud au cœur, j'avais l'impression d'être utile et récompensé.

Cependant, dès lundi, Bella fera une nouvelle rentrée à Forks.

_Alors, des avis? Je suis sure que oui, alors donnez-les ;) _

_xoxo _


	8. Rapprochement?

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre! En espérant qu'il vous plaira :D_

_Enjoy !_

_Réponse aux reviews_

_Menie : Je crois que tu vas avoir la réponse à ta question dans pas longtemps !:) Merci pour tout ! xo_

[Half Moon Run ~ _21 Guns Salute_]

Bella POV

Déjà que je râlais à mon arrivée au lycée de La Push, l'effet de foire qui se produisit après ma traversée du parking de Forks fut pire que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer ! J'avais l'impression d'être un pot de confiture pour les abeilles qu'étaient les élèves de Forks. Et aucun n'égalait les Quileutes, en beauté du moins. Enfin, je n'avais pas encore vu les cinq lycéens blancs comme neige qui semblait fuir les autres comme la peste. Mais ceux là, plus que les autres, n'arrêtaient de pas me fixer comme si j'étais une friandise. Ô joies du lycée, je me retrouvais systématiquement avec un membre du club des Cinq en cours. Plus particulièrement une certaine Alice Cullen. Cette fille ne doit pas être humaine, elle doit être branchée sur une pile électrique, il n'y a pas d'autres raisons logiques. Elle parle tout le temps. Mais vraiment tout le temps. C'est impossible d'en placer une, même pour lui dire de se taire. À la fin de la journée, autant dire que ma patience était à bout.

Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut Paul qui vint me chercher. Et c'est donc lui qui a fait les frais de cet énervement après m'avoir posé la simple question « T'as passé une bonne journée ? ». Je lui fit ensuite un magnifique monologue qui ressemblait approximativement à : « **Mais vous allez tous me faire chier aujourd'hui ?! D'abord les cadavres ambulants **( croyez moi ou non, mais il rigola à ce moment précis) **et maintenant toi ?! Mais laissez moi respirer, bordel ! Non, je n'ai passé une bonne journée ! J'en ai marre d'être regardée comme un bout de viande à chaque fois que j'arrive dans un nouveau lycée ! **» Ensuite, je me suis rendue compte que j'y étais peut être allée un peu fort... Et Paul ne fit que serrer les dents et marmonner un truc qui ressemblait à « **Yhqskjhgs...** **Marre de lutter... mkjdfgjkjhfdk, tu veux qu'on aille chez moi ? **», ce qui me semblait une bonne idée, vu la manière dont je venais de le traiter. Et puis au final, il était vraiment sympa. Et toujours aussi beau. Et intelligent aussi. Bref, on est allés chez lui. Enfin, chez sa mère. À peine arrivés, je vis, trônant sur le canapé, une guitare. Ainsi la musique était arrivée jusque la Push, je commençais à me poser des questions, puisque aucuns des deux lycée que j'avais fréquenté jusqu'à présent ne proposaient une option musicale. Paul vit mon émerveillement devant son instrument (on parle toujours de musique hein !) et me proposa d'y jouer. Je n'hésitais pas une seconde, et me mis à jouer mon morceau préféré. J'eus l'impression de revivre à travers la musique ! Depuis ma période de fugue, je n'avais pas joué et cela me manquais énormément. Tellement que j'espérais pouvoir faire un métier en lien avec la musique plus tard...

Pendant que m'amusais un peu, sous les yeux ébahis de Paul, il se rapprocha de moi et me montra quelques techniques que je ne connaissais pas. Nos mains se frôlaient, s'effleuraient pour se séparer aussi vite qu'elles s'étaient touchées. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes de ce jeu incroyablement stupide et niais, il finit par entrelacer nos doigts. Je levais la tête étonnée, et tout ce que je vis ce fut ses prunelles noirs qui luisaient de désir et d'admiration. J'avais terriblement envie de l'embrasser, mais je ne le voulais pas, pas maintenant. Alors, dès qu'il fit un infime mouvement en avant, je me levais précipitamment, récupérais mes affaires et rentrais chez moi. Je jetais cependant un regard en arrière et vis, Paul, dépité, la tête basse et les poings serrés.

_Et non, l'histoire de Paul et Bella ne commencera pas aussi facilement ! ;) _

_Allez-y, laissez une review, c'est le bouton juste en dessous :P _

_à la prochaine, xoxo :)_


	9. Choc

_Coucou tout le monde! Ecore une fois merci pour les mises en favoris/ reviews et les nouveaux followers, même si je remarque une légère baisse? Où êtes vous passées? J'espère en tout cas pouvoir profiter des vacances pour avancer cette fiction!  
Enjoy !_

_Menie : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter :) tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais faciliter les chose entre Bella et Paul? ;) chaque choses en son temps :P _

[ Birdy ~ _People help the People_]

Okay. Il est trois heures du matin, et je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce « truc » qu'il s'est passé avec Paul. Cette électricité dans l'air. Cette tension. Et plus j'essayais de définir ça, plus ça devenait complexe pour mon pauvre cerveau. Est ce que c'était bien ? Enfin, je veux dire, est ce que j'ai droit de me laisser aller ? De lui accorder ma confiance ? Ma liberté, comme dirait mon prof de philo, c'est de résister à mes pulsions primaires. Mon instinct me dit de fuir. Donc pour être libre, je devrais me laisser tenter par l'amour que j'éprouve pour cet inconnu. Franchement, cette théorie vaseuse me donne la migraine. Je décidais de me lever, et m'installais sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, pour respirer l'air frais de la nuit. Je regardais l'orée de la forêt voisine, quand je cru discerner un mouvement dans les buissons, qui ne me paraissait pas naturel. Je me faisais sûrement des idées, à cause de la fatigue... Je finis donc par rejoindre les bras de Morphée, avant d'être subitement sortie du sommeil par la sonnerie stridente de mon réveil, à peine quatre heures plus tard...

Aujourd'hui, c'est une nouvelle journée à Forks. Vu que ces messieurs n'arrêtaient pas de me fixer, je décidais de jouer un peu avec leurs nerfs. Okay, c'est méchant, mais une fille en robe courte et cintrée n'a jamais tué personne. Enfin, si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas grâce à la-dite tenue. Une paire de Richelieu à talons et un trait d'eye-liner plus tard, j'étais prête pour démarrer cette journée.

Bon, finalement ces vêtements étaient peut-être une mauvaise idées. Au vu des nombreux regard plus qu'appuyés que j'ai récolté depuis mon arrivée, je me dis que j'aurais peut être mieux fait de m'habiller en jogging et doudoune. En plus, j'avais eu la chance de rencontrer Mike Newton, qui, malgré le fait que je le rembarrais à chacune de ses approches, retentait sa chance encore et encore... Au moment où je m'apprêtais à lui en foutre une (moi, violente ? Hum, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez...), un des mystérieux Cullen me sauva de ce fâcheux événement. Celui-là avait des cheveux cuivrés tout désordonnés, ce que je trouvais assez comique. Enfin, c'est seulement mon avis, je ne suis pas sure que beaucoup de filles soient d'accord avec moi...

Après avoir aimablement demandé à Newton de déguerpir, ce qu'il fit sans demander son reste, il se présenta sous le nom d'Edward Cullen. Je le remerciais pour son intervention divine, et, décidant que son geste était vraiment sympa, je squattais avec eux pour la pause déjeuner. Juste la pause pour eux, puisque malgré leur plateau plein, ils ne touchèrent pas une miette de la nourriture. Ce repas fut assez instructif. Je fis la connaissance de Jasper, un être visiblement assez torturé, qui était le seule à pouvoir raisonner Alice. Cette dernière est beaucoup plus supportable en présence de ses acolytes, et certainement tout aussi sympa qu'Emmet, ce grizzly qui semblait le seul à être réellement heureux d'être ici. Rosalie, blonde sculpturale, froide et hautaine, semblait mépriser ma petite personne. Néanmoins, les pitreries d'Emmet lui arrachèrent un sourire, qui illumina son visage pour quelques secondes. Restait Edward. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'il était banal, mais c'est celui qui faisait le plus humain. Les autres étaient comme figés dans le temps, bon pas jusqu'à être statufiés sous une couche de poussière, mais légèrement... éternels.

De toute manière, c'était les gens les plus fréquentables du lycée, donc je décidais de rester avec eux jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette amitié fasse autant de remous à la Push. Vraiment. Pas plus tard que le soir, Sam me faisait une remarque sibylline sur mes choix quant à mes amis. Les autres fronçaient étrangement le nez dès que je m'approchais. Le plus odieux fut Paul. Il m'interdit carrément de voir les Cullens. Non mais de quoi il se mêle celui-là ? Le pire c'est qu'il insistait. Si il me connaissait plus, il aurait su qu'il ne faut pas me dire quoi faire. Sauf qu'il ne me connaissais pas, et moi je ne le connaissais pas vraiment non plus. Et tandis qu'il tremblait de plus en plus en s'énervant, je le giflai. Fort.

Il fut tellement surpris qu'il s'arrêta instantanément de parler. Et il se transforma en loup. Enfin, un loup de la taille d'un cheval. Vraiment impressionnant. J'étais choquée. Je crois que j'aurais préféré qu'on m'en parle tout de suite. Parce que le découvrir de cette manière est vraiment horrible.

Dans les yeux du loup, rien de bestial, juste de la surprise et du remord. Attendez, pourquoi s'en voulait-il ? Alors je baissais les yeux, et vis mon bras ensanglanté.

_Lâchez vos reviews! :)_


	10. Enquête

_Coucou à toutes! Voici un nouveau chapitre :)  
Merci pour les reviews, les follow etc etc ;)  
Enjoy !_

[Alt-J ~ _Dissolve me_]

La blessure n'était pas profonde, mais ça pissait le sang quand même. Quelques secondes après la transformation de Paul, Sam et Emily sortirent de la maison, Emily m'entraînant de suite à l'intérieur, et Sam poussant Paul vers la forêt. Toujours hébétée, je me retrouvais dans la salle de bain, ma mère adoptive s'activant à soigner mes plaies. Elle me jaugeait de temps en temps, espérant sans doute que je réagisse bien face à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

On redescendit dans le salon, où on s'assit dans le canapé. Un silence pesant s'installa. L'horloge égrenait inlassablement les secondes qui semblaient s'étirer, de plus en plus.

Ne supportant plus cette atmosphère, je me levais brusquement, mais avant d'avoir put atteindre la porte, Sam entra, seul, heureusement.

J'essayais de le contourner, mais il m'attrapa et me força à m'asseoir sur le canapé

**Il faut qu'on parle**, me dit-il d'une voix autoritaire.

**Pour dire quoi ? « Coucou, on se transforme en loup géant quand on est énervés, mais pas de quoi s'inquiéter, on gère parfaitement la situation.. »**

**Ça suffit ! C'est plus compliqué que ça ! On...**

**J'm'en fout, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.**

Je sortis de la maison, et me dirigeai vers la plage. Sur le chemin, je croisai Jacob.

**Bella !**

**Lâche moi, c'est clair ?!**

Je continuais ma route en shootant dans les cailloux, laissant derrière moi un Jacob interloqué.

Sérieux ? Des loups garous ? Pouvait on faire plus dingue que ça ? Pourquoi pas des elfes et des korrigans ? Il restait deux mystères. Pourquoi existaient-ils ? Et pourquoi en voulaient-ils autant aux Cullens ? Ils contrastaient avec les Quileutes c'est sur, mais le racisme n'était-il pas réservé aux gens fermés d'esprit ? Enfin, Sam et Emily avaient quand même adopté une adolescente, et je n'avais jamais été dévisagée et on ne m'avait jamais rejetée à cause de mes origines, disons, douteuses.

À force de cogiter, je ne me rendis même pas compte du temps qui passait, et c'est à vingt deux heures passées que je rentrais chez moi. Emily et Sam regardaient la télé, et malgré leur air indifférent, je perçu un léger soulagement quand je franchis le seuil de la porte. Ils m'avaient gardé une part de pizza, que je mis à réchauffer avant de les rejoindre dans le salon. Personne ne parla, mais le silence n'était plus gênant. Je partis ensuite me coucher en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit.

La sonnerie stridente m'arracha d'un rêve super bizarre et réaliste. Les Quileutes étaient en fait des loups, et Paul me blessait au bras. Je baissais machinalement mes yeux vers mon bras, et vis un bandage... Alors, ce n'était pas un rêve. Wow. Truc de dingue.

Il est temps pour moi de revêtir mon habit de détective. Ma mission : trouver la raison de la haine entre Quileutes et Cullens. Tout en cogitant, je me préparais pour aller au lycée, et c'est donc à l'heure, malgré la panne d'eau chaude que j'ai subie, que j'arrivais dans ce merveilleux lieu qu'est le lycée de Forks.

Miraculeusement, mon prof de philo étant absent, j'avais donc une pause déjeuner de trois heures, parfait pour mettre mon plan à exécution.

Je pris le bus direction Port Angeles. J'avais repérer sur Internet un petite boutique, qui vendait des objets divers sur les légendes locales. Avec un peu de chance, je trouverais mon bonheur. C'était une petit échoppe qui ne payait pas de mine, avec une vitrine encombrée de cristaux, d'attrape-rêves indiens, de livres divers... Je décidais de tenter ma chance, et c'est une petite dame, d'une cinquantaine d'années, qui était restée à la mode des années soixante qui m'accueillit. Je flânait dans les rayons, avec de tomber sur un grimoire poussiéreux qui me semblait prometteur. Je fouinais, et tombais sur une page intitulée « Loups Garous et Ennemis Séculaires ». Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'appris qu'il était temps que je rentre si je voulais avoir le temps de manger. Je pris donc rapidement une photo de la feuille, tout en la lisant en diagonale. Je repérais les mots « peau blanche », « perfection » et surtout « vampires ». Ainsi donc les Cullens seraient des vampires ? À cause de mes réflexions, je m'étais trompée de chemin, et que j'avais atterrie dans un quartier mal famé, et qu'un groupe de mecs, plutôt bruyants et inquiétants, me suivait en me jetant des regards lubriques. En voulant rejoindre une rue plus fréquentée, je m'égarais encore plus, et je finis bloquée dans un cul de sac. Bon... ils ne me laissaient plus vraiment le choix. Je me retournais pour faire face à mes poursuivants. Ils avaient le sourire de la victoire, en me voyant coincée dans cette ruelle. Bougres d'idiots, leur confiance les perdra. Sans vouloir être prétentieuses, je pouvais facilement les mettre KO. Et c'est sans aucun doute ce qui va se produire. Plutôt que d'attendre qu'ils m'attaquent, je fis demi-tour, et essayais de passer sans déclencher d'agitation. Comme je m'y attendais, un d'eux m'agrippa le bras, cependant il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, que je lui avais déjà fait une clé de bras. Ces gars avaient beau avoir des kilos de muscles, ils n'avait aucune subtilité, et c'est sans mal, mais en me prenant quelques coups quand même, que je partis en laissant derrière moi, trois personnes saignantes et sanglotantes... Tss, ces mecs, pas virils pour un sou...

Heureusement, mon état n'était pas trop grave : des légères coupures sur les mains, une égratignure sur l'arcade sourcilière et une joli coquart. Rien d'alarmant. À cause de ce léger contre-temps, j'arrivais sans rien dans l'estomac à mon cours de bio, sous le regard interloqué d'Edward, mon partenaire, qui devait sans doute se demander dans quels genres de problèmes je m'étais fourrée.

Il ne posa aucune question, mais me transmit un message d'Alice, qui m'invitait, ou plutôt m'ordonnait de passer la soirée chez eux. N'y voyant qu'un moyen parfait d'embêter les loups, j'acceptais avec plaisir. À la fin des cours, je me contentais donc d'envoyer un message à Sam, lui précisant que je prendrais le bus pour rentrer le lendemain matin.

_Vos impressions? :)_


	11. Soirée troublée

_Vous m'inquiétez là, il y a eu une baisse de review/ alertes, etc etc... Est ce que vous vous lassez? Est ce que mon histoire ne vous plait pas?  
Merci à celles qui l'ont fait, et Enjoy !_

[Asaf Avidan ~ _One Day_ ]

Bella POV

La baraque des Cullens était impressionnante. Lumineuse, spacieuse, décorée avec goût, sans pour autant être pompeuse.

La chambre d'Alice, dans laquelle on s'était installés, faisait la taille de la maison de Sam et Emily.

La soirée se passait super bien ! On grignotait (enfin surtout moi, car malgré mes compliments sur la nourriture, personne ne mangeait), on jouait à des jeux stupides comme le Ouija ou le Time's Up. Emmett proposa alors de faire du karaoké. J'étais morte de rire à l'idée de le voir chanter mais acceptais de bon cœur. Je fis un duo avec Alice sur _Teenage Dream_ de Katy Perry, je crus mourir de rire en voyant Jasper et Emmett chanter _Biutiful Liar_, de Beyoncé et Shakira. Bizarrement, les mecs s'éclipsèrent lorsque Alice sortit le kit de manucure, et je ne pu m'empêcher de faire la grimace. Néanmoins, mes ongles furent limés, polis et vernis avant que je ne puisse dire « ouf ».

On venait de finir de regarder Sexy Dance, quand je me rappelais que j'étais avec des vampires. Le regard d'Alice se perdit dans le vide pendant plusieurs secondes ou minutes, je ne pourrais le dire. Les autres s'étaient figés, se tournant imperceptiblement vers elle.

En lisant sur les lèvres de Rosalie, je pus décrypter un « qu'as tu vu ? », question à laquelle Edward répondis par un « rien, c'est tout le problème » entre ses dents serrées.

Je ne comprenais plus. Qu'est ce qu'elle aurait dû voir ? Et comment Edward savait ce qu'elle avait ou non vu ?

Soudain tous plissèrent le nez, comme si une poubelle ambulante venait d'arriver dans la pièce. Personnellement, je ne sentais que les draps à la rose d'Alice. Ils se levèrent et descendirent dans le hall, la porte d'entrée était ouverte et sous le porche, face à Carlisle et Esmée, se tenait Paul. Paul le loup. L'ennemi des vampires. Pourquoi cet être stupide était là ?!

À en juger son regard et son index tendu vers moi, je dirais qu'il est là pour me ramener à la Push.

**Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être à la Push**, cracha-t-il d'une voix venimeuse. En plein dans le mille, j'avais vu juste. Cet imbécile n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais me donner d'ordres.

**Je ne vois pas le problème, je suis encore libre de mes actions, donc je vais finir tranquillement ma soirée ici, et toi tu vas revenir d'où tu viens. **

**Hum, Bella ? Je crois que tu devrais rentrer... **intervint Alice d'une petite voix.

Sérieusement ? Rentrer ? Mais qu'est ce qu'ils pouvaient me saouler à changer d'avis comme de chemise. D'abord, ils m'invitent, ensuite ils me virent, faudrait qu'ils se décident à la fin !

**Vraiment, Alice ? Sérieusement, vous en avez pas marre de vos querelles stupides entre loups et vampires ?**

C'est en crachant ces mots et en bousculant Paul, que je me mis à courir vers la forêt en direction de la Push... Enfin je l'espérais tout du moins...

Paul POV

J'y crois pas. Ils lui avaient dit pour leur nature vampirique. Cette nouvelle renforça ma colère, et je devais lutter pour ne pas muter.

**Vous le lui avez dit**, sifflai-je.

**Non, on ne lui a rien dévoilé. Elle a deviné toute seule...**

Je ne voulais pas leur faire confiance, cependant, ils n'avaient aucune raison de mentir. Ce qui voulait dire que cette fille avait trouvé le moyen de fouiner. Elle était exaspérante. D'abord fricoter avec les vampires, en sachant pertinemment ce qu'ils étaient, pour nous énerver, mener son enquête... Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle découvre pour l'imprégnation avant que je lui en parle. Cette gamine aura ma mort. Vraiment.

_Verdict? :$_


End file.
